Alone in Kadic
Alone in Kadic is the 8th episode of season 7 and the 158th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in Kadic, all the students are expecting in front of the coach with the Lyoko-Warriors except Jeremy and Alex that remain in Kadic. Aelita is far of Yumi had to at night of the dance after knowing the reason of the kidnapping of Yumi to think with clarity if it is the moment to explain the truth. Then and say them to the students that go up to the coach to go to the planetary. All go up to the coach, Aelita seats in the seat of the first row to be far of the Lyoko-Warriors looking to them and puts the receiver in the ear to listen the music quietly. Yumi is concerned by Aelita that comported of odd way from the dance and Ulrich asks her if she has plans for the holidays of summer that already remains little, and she would like him go of beach with the others. Sissi says that she already has plans to go with his parents to a hotel of luxury like a family being very impatient, William says him that he also will go in a trip to Spain, Catalonia, almost the same plan that Sissi. Odd plans to go with his parents and sisters to a field, a cabin with swimming pools and gardens. When the coach sets up and they leave Kadic, and arrive to Kadic to hassle Yumi as always but everybody have gone. Mrs. Meyer speaks with Hiroki and Johnny asking what they're doing here, they answer her with excuse to see Jeremy. Mrs. Meyer says him that only it's by today and she goes home. While in Jeremy's room, he's in front of the computer working for the presentation of history and Alex goes to his room, he wants to speak with him since he saw a man with a mask leaving Jeremy without words. He asks if he has said him to somebody this subject. He denies it, only wants to know the answer but Jeremy denies it all believing to Alex that only it is a "lie" and he asks him to go out of his room. Alex upset with Jeremy closes the door and does not surrender everything, he begins to investigate by his account when he finds Hiroki and Johnny that ask something on Jeremy and his friends thinks that hid something. Hiroki answers him that always he does it when her sister goes out of night with her boyfriend in some part without saying where. Alex puts an idea to follow to Jeremy where goes this place expecting that he go out of the room on the quiet in front of the room. Then Jeremy detects a tower activated that is in the ice sector, without knowing what plans now the Baron has and goes to the Factory taking the laptop. He goes out of the room without knowing that Alex, Hiroki and Johnny are following him without noticing at all to Jeremy until arriving to the factory, Jeremy goes to the entrance of the Factory. Alex, Hiroki and Johnny also arrive to the abandoned factory but with a question, what did Jeremy here with win to know and also go down with the chains until the floor, but the elevator already is in another flat. They look for the way to go in, Hiroki signals him that there are some stairs that carries to another place and go together there. While in the coach, the driver is driving when a spark dominates the coach and controls only without knowing what's happening, alerting the professors and students. Ssuddenly the television lights alone and appears the mask of the Baron and all the smartphones of the students also but Aelita sees a text message by the own Baron with two words repeated, "sincerity" and "truth", each line repeated until turning off mysteriously. Aelita scared that it was the Baron that treats to push her to explain the truth to Yumi and possibly to the students but she tries to hold and turns off the smartphone, warning to the students that turn it off immediately by their security. In the laboratory, Jeremy is in front of the supercomputer with the tower activated but the problem that the Lyoko-Warriors cannot go and the only solution is Alex, since during the alternative future was a member of the Lyoko-Warriors and doesn't remain election that ask him help. He takes the smartphone but Alex, Hiroki and Johnny have arrived at the laboratory surprising Jeremy. He asks him what they are doing here, surely that they had followed him, Johnny answers him that it was an Alex idea for following him; Hiroki hits him a blow with a fist to the arm of Johnny to be silent. Jeremy sighs and says that they now already know of the supercomputer, Alex says him that he admits that he needs his help and will do the possible to help what was, included Johnny and Hiroki. At the end, Jeremy says him that they go to the scanner room to send them to Lyoko, but says him that it doesn't go to happen any damage and has to obey the indications of what go to do then. They go down of the trapdoor to prepare the virtualization of Alex, Hiroki and Johnny to Lyoko to the ice sector. They arrive to the ice sector but seldom the sky instead of night goes back of day owed by the conquest of the Baron, Jeremy program to send the vehicles (an Overbike for Alex and an Overboard for Hiroki and Johnny), they mount and go to the southeast where is the tower activated. In the coach, Yumi contacts Jeremy that he's in the factory and needs her help, but she can't go out had to that the Baron has taken the control of the coach, he answers that it's solved and Alex, Hiroki and Johnny are in Lyoko leaving Yumi surprised. She asks Jeremy if he has gone back crazy and why has done it, he contradicts it that they have followed him stealthily to the factory and is the only option of deactivate the tower with the skill of Alex, but reluctantly Yumi says him that he has to continue what he's doing but later they will do a small meeting and turns off the smartphone explaining everything to Ulrich, Sissi, William except Aelita. Hiroki has the suit of Ulrich with two katanas and Johnny the the suit of Odd with laser arrows, when two X.A.N.A. monsters (two Bloks) are watching the tower activated. Alex, Hiroki and Johnny detain the vehicles to hide and do a plan to defeat the monsters. Alex will go in in the tower activated; Hiroki and Johnny will struggle with the Bloks and they think that this mission is easy. The coach still is being driven by the Baron to the dock, giving explains that it wants to finish with all the students and professors to be drowned to the water and there is time to save them to hands of Alex, Hiroki and Johnny. In Lyoko, Hiroki and Johnny go out of the hide confronting the Bloks but they don't know to handle the arms. Jeremy fives him a council to Johnny that the laser arrow has to aim to the X.A.N.A.'s eye calmly and shoot thrice. With luck, the Blok is defeated by Johnny but only is missing the another block, leaving Hiroki with his two katanas. He uses the supersprint but incontrolable and closes the eyes scared, when he aims him the katana attaching in his hands and nails it in the eye, destroying the Blok. Alex goes to the tower to deactivate it, putting the hand in the terminal and shows the Code Lyoko. The tower is deactivated and the coach detains just in the dock near to the water, leaving relieved to the students and professors. He puts course backwards but suddenly hears a sound in the wood and the coach fall to the water entering the water by the window ready to be drowned. Jeremy realises a return to the past undoing all the damages going back to the normality. The next day, in the park they are the Lyoko-Warriors with Alex, Hiroki and Johnny explaining what was doing in reality was to protect the threat and ask them that they save the secret since they agree of everything and they are immune to the time reversion, giving with a condition that Hiroki and Johnny are part of the Lyoko-Warriors but like auxiliaries when it was necessary. They accept like part of welcome and go away. They leave only Alex, the Lyoko-Warriors do a vote to go back to restart the proposition of Ulrich and they vote that yes leaving to Yumi that Alex will be part of the Lyoko-Warriors, say him the famous slogan "Can you keep a secret?" and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode158.jpg|Hiroki and Johnny visit Kadic. es:Solo en Kadic fr:Seul à Kadic Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes